


Celestial Harmonies

by DontKillBugs



Series: Weblena Week Prompts! [15]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lots of movie references, including a shameless good omens reference, louie gets very very angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillBugs/pseuds/DontKillBugs
Summary: To pay for her date with Webby, Lena makes a bet with Louie: guess Magica's favorite movie.Weblena Week 2019, Day Fourteen: Free Day





	Celestial Harmonies

"Wizard of Oz?"

"Nope."

"Sleeping Beauty."

"Nuh-uh."

"Bedknobs and Broomsticks!"

"I literally don't know what that is."

Webby paused as she entered the living room, observing the scene before her. Lena, the greatest girlfriend in the world, lay back against one end of the couch, her feet propped before her, a confident grin on her face. Louie, meanwhile, had both hands on his knees, and was glaring at her with increasing irritation. On the table, Lena's phone sat open to the alarm clock app, with a counter counting down with only two minutes left on the clock.

Louie paused, his fingers tapping. He suddenly leaned forward. "The Witches! The one with the mice!"

Lena shook her head. "Nope. Keep guessing."

"The Vvvvvvitch?" Louie guessed, drawing out the V's."

"That like, _just_ came out."

Webby hopped up on the couch. "Okay, something about movies..."

Louie scowled. "Your sadistic goth girlfriend is trying my patience."

Lena cackled. "I bet Loubert here a hundred bucks he couldn't guess Magica's favorite movie in twenty minutes."

Webby raised an eyebrow. "Do you _have_ a hundred dollars?"

"Don't need it. He's never gonna guess it."

Louie, who had been racking his brain, threw up his hands in frustration. "Halloween 3, Season of the Witch!"

"Nope."

"Sabrina the Teenage Witch?"

"That's a TV Show."

"Into the Woods? The Blair Witch Project? Harry Potter, fer' cryin' out loud!" As Louie fell to his knees, Lena's alarm began to beep. Time was up.

Lena grinned. "Nope, nein, and nyet!"

As Webby gave Louie a pity-pat on his shoulder, Louie glowered at Lena. "So what is it?"

Lena shook her head, holding out one hand. "Uh-uh. No money, no funny."

Louie shrugged. "What, do you think I have it on me?"

Lena stared directly into Louie's eyes, saying nothing, hand outstretched. After several seconds, Louie growled and fished out his wallet. He began to slap bills into Lena's hand.

"Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, _there!_ Now what was it?!!?"

Lena grinned like a fox about to eat a particularly juicy rabbit. "The Sound Of Music."

Louie's eyes bulged, and he began to make noises very similar to Donald when he was mad. He pointed a jittering finger at Lena's smug face. Eventually, he stammered a "IT... WAS... _NOT!!!"_

Lena held up a hand. "I swear it. Every year on her birthday, she'd make me swipe a copy from a rental store, then find a place to watch it. On repeat. Until sunrise."

Webby gawked. "What, really? That was her favorite?"

"Yep. And she'd _sing along._ Every year, at least three times back to back. There was a reason I started calling it The Sound Of Mucus."

Louie, who was doing an admirable impression of a kettle about to boil over, began to stare at his hands. "A hundred smackers... wasted... on The Sound Of Music..."

Lena hopped to her feet. "Thanks for the cha-ching, Lou! C'mon, Pink, I'll buy ya a milkshake."

Webby hopped off the couch, Lena snaking an arm around her. As the two headed for the door, Louie self-destructing where he sat, Lena sang to a familar tune. "_Ohhhh~... How do you solve a problem like hysteria..."_


End file.
